playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Madara Uchiha
—Madara Madara Uchiha is one of the main antagonists of Naruto and one of Slasher-Chaos' playable DLC character in PlayStation All-Stars Fanfiction Royale. His in-game rival is Monkey D. Luffy. Biography BACK FROM THE GRAVE One of the founders of Konohagakure no Sato and one of the great shinobis from the Uchiha clan. Madara secretly kept a eye on the shinobi world and managed to set a plan out with the aid of Obito Uchiha, but his plan didn't go to plan as he was revived by Kabuto through the forbidden technique called Kuchiyose Edo Tensei, but shortly after that, he managed to take control of his body and sent out with his plan... THE LEGACY OF MADARA UCHIHA *''Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3'' (2013) PS3 Arcade Opening Shortly after being summoned by Kabuto in the Fourth Shinobi World War, Madara managed to defeat the five Kages single handly as the Edo Tensei was released, he managed to take control of his own body. After hearing about a power greater than the Jūbi, Madara left the battlefield in search of this great power. Rival Name: Monkey D. Luffy Reason: After arriving in the Rival Arena, Madara attacks Luffy and states that he will be only one to obtain the great power. Luffy takes that as a challenge and challenges Madara to a fight, Madara agrees and states that Luffy won't see tomorrow after this fight. Connection: It has the Pirates vs. Ninjas theme. Both of them are series that are in Shonen Jump. Ending After absorbing the power of Polygon Man, Madara returns to the battlefield of the Fourth Shinobi World War where he encounters Tsunade and the other Kages as he states that they won't survive to the end of the day while he manifests his final Susanoo infused with Polygon Man's power. Gameplay Movelist (Square Moves) **'Taijutsu' - - Madara does a roundhouse kick at a nearby foe. **'Taijutsu Combination' - - Madara does a swift series of punches and kicks until he finishes it off with a spinning roundhouse kick. **'Uchiharenga (Uchiha Barrage)' - + - Madara summons his Gunbai into his right hand and begin to do a swiping combination with it until he strikes his foe away. **'Uchihaten (Uchiha Heaven)' - + - Madara summons his Gunbai into his right hand and does a spinning blow with it to knock away his foes. **'Uchihatsuchi (Uchiha Earth)' - + - Madara summons his Gunbai into his right hand and slams it into the ground to hurl some chunks of debris at his foes. **'Taijutsu' - (Air) **'Uchihaten (Uchiha Heaven)' - + (Air) **'Uchihatsuchi (Uchiha Earth)' - + (Air) (Triangle Moves) **'Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)' - - Madara does a handsign and inhale some air then exhales a fireball out at his foes. **'Katon: Gōka Messhitsu (Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction)' - + - Madara makes a handsign and inhales some air until he exhales a stream of flames straight at his foes. **'Giant Shuriken' - + - Madara summons a huge shuriken into his right hand and hurls it at his foes. **'Sharingan: Genjutsu' - + - Madara activates his Sharingan and casts a genjutsu onto any nearby foes to bind them for a short time. **'Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)' - (Air) **'Katon: Gōka Messhitsu (Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction)' - + (Air) **'Giant Shuriken' - + (Air) **'Sharingan: Genjutsu' - + (Air) (Circle Moves) **'Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)' - - Madara makes a handsign and inhales some air then exhales a wave of flames from his mouth. This technique can be charged by holding to make the wave of flames bigger then releasing the button to do the move **'Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique)' - + - Madara jumps away from his foes and makes a handsign as he exhales a barrage of dragon head-shaped fireballs at his foes. **'Uchihagaeshi (Uchiha Return)' - + - Madara summons his Gunbai into his right hand and gets into a defensive stance with it then if the foe attacks him, he will counterattack them. This move varies on what type of attacks hit him. If the foe attacks with a physical attack, he will just smack them away with his Gunbai. If the foe attacks him with a projectile, he will reflect the projectile back in the form of huge energy explosion. If he is not attacked, he will make his Gunbai vanish and groan. **'Susanoo Ribcage' - + - Madara stands in a defensive stance where he manifests the ribcage of his Susanoo to block attacks. (Throws) **'Gunbai Toss' - or - Madara strikes his foe with his gunbai and hurls them away with it. **'Moku Bunshin no Jutsu (Wood Clone Technique)' - - Madara makes a handsign as two wood clones of himself emerge from the ground and attacks the foe by kicking the foe away. **'Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō (Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial)' - - Madara will make a handsign to make a series of roots come out of the ground and bind his foe to squeeze them tightly. (Trigger Moves) **'Item Pick-Up' - **'Defend' - **'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) **'Susanoo' - (Level 1) - Madara manifests his incomplete Susanoo and makes it attack any nearby foes with his chakra blades as it spins around. **'Yasaka Magatama (Eight Slopes Curved Jewel)' - (Level 2) - Madara manifests his incomplete Susanoo and makes it hurl a series of chakra magatamas at his foes. **'Tengai Shinsei (Shattered Heaven)' - (Level 3) - A cutscene will activate where Madara will activate his Rinnegan and manifest his incomplete Susanoo as he does a series of handsigns with his Susanoo, which will bring down a massive meteor down onto the stage to instantly defeat all of his foes. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Legendary Shinobi': Madara crosses his arms across his chest, "Bow down to me, you worm..." *'Legend of the Uchiha': Madara summons his Gunbai into his right hand and looks at his foe, "Pathetic..." *'Rinnegan': Madara activates his Rinnegan and looks at his foe. Quotes *'When Selected' **"Prepare yourself..." **"You will lose..." **"Tch..." *'Prematch' **"Lets get this over with..." **"You will not see tomorrow if you challenge me..." *'Item Pickup' **"Tch..." **"Ancient relics..." (when picking up Spear of Destiny, Boots of Hermes, Baumusu's Axe, & Great Mighty Scythe) **"Times must have changed a lot..." (when picking up any firearm/high tech weapons) **"Pathetic..." (when picking up Sackbot) **"Disgusting..." (After picking up Medusa's Gaze) **"How pathetic..." (After picking up Sturgeon) *'Successful KO:' **"Truly pathetic..." **"Feel true desire..." **"Love is not necessary for peace. Power is the only true necessity!" **"You should feel honored to die at the hands of Madara Uchiha." **"Fighting with someone like you is nothing more than child's play for me." *'Using any of his Katon moves' **"Burn away from this existance!" *'Using Susanoo' **"Begone..." **"Power is not will. It is the phenomenon of physically making things happen." *'Using Yasaka Magatama' **"Lets see how you will handle this..." **"This is the best you can do...? Your weakness is a sin." **"Let's see just how much pain you can endure." *'Using Tengai Shinsei' **"I'll finish this!" **"Heaven concealed!" **"Drown in despair. This is the power of Madara Uchiha...Divine power!" *'Respawns' **"You will pay for that..." **"I will get my revenge..." **"You..." **"Don't underestimate me..." Intros and Outros Introduction *'Arrival of a Legend': Madara appears in the area within a whirlwind of leaves, "Lets get this over with..." *'Your Tomrrow Isn't Coming': Madara rests his Gunbai on his shoulder, "You will not see tomorrow if you challenge me..." *'Fear the Sharingan': Madara appears in the area as his Sharingan was activated. Winning Screen *Madara crosses his arms across his chest with dark chakra flowing over his body. *Madara makes his gunbai appear in his right hand until he slams the fan part into the ground. Losing Screen *Madara kneels down to one knee and groans. *Madara collapses down to one knee while his body is falling apart. Costumes Reincarnated His current design in the manga and anime. The Past His past version during the time he was alive and the costume that he wore during his fight with Hashirama Senju before his death. Its unlocked after he reached rank 10. Tajima Uchiha A costume based off of Madara's father from the war-torn era. Its unlocked after he reached rank 200. DLC Ronin His DLC costume is a original outfit made up of a black kimono-like top with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, black hakamas, wooden geta sandals, and a katana tied to the left side of his hip. Profile Items Minions: *Rank 8: Obito Uchiha (Shinobi World War Tobi) *DLC: Hashirama Senju Icons: *Rank 5: Madara Uchiha (Kid) *Rank 6: *Rank 7: *Rank 9: *Rank 11: *Rank 12: *Rank 14: *Rank 15: White Zetsu *Rank 17: Spiral Zetsu *Rank 18: *Rank 20: *Rank 21: Tobirama Senju *Rank 23: Izuna Uchiha *Rank 24: Hashirama Senju *Rank 50: Madara Uchiha (Old) *Rank 200: Madara Uchiha (Rinnegan) Backgrounds: *Rank 16: *Rank 19: *Rank 22: *Rank 25: *Rank 300: Gallery Luffy vs Madara.png|Madara vs Luffy Trivia *Goku, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Monkey D. Luffy, and Yusuke Urameshi also appear as playable fighters in J-Stars Victory VS, a 3D manga brawler developed by Namco Bandai that celebrates the 45th anniversary of Weekly Shonen Jump. *Like Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, Madara has the cel-shade design from the Ultimate Ninja series. *Like Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, Madara has the unique ability to walk on water similar to the characters from his original series instead of swimming. *Some of his techniques are borrowed from other characters or original to this game. Example: Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō (Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial) is borrowed from Yamato who only used it in a filler arc of the anime. Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:DLC Category:Naruto Category:Manga/Anime Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters